


Village Life

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Some spoilery stuff, Won't follow the prog, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is concerned about Vic. Aaron sees another villager is struggling. The ladies of Emmerdale have a bit of a laugh. And other things happen as well. </p>
<p>(Based on a tumblr blog post)</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port_in_a_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/gifts).



> Port_in_a_Storm was asked what she would like in an episode of Emmerdale and I thought her ideas were lovely so I have decided to try and write them. 
> 
> Port_in_a_Storm, you have been so generous in writing for others that I thought I would do this for you- I hope it is ok :-)

Woolpack Backroom Kitchen

“Are you going to eat that?” Liv said nudging Robert as he flicked through his phone. He looked up at her confused for a moment before remembering that he had some toast in front of him. 

“Er..no…knock yourself out,” he told her with a smile as he reached for his brew.

“Cheers,” Liv said, taking the toast and quickly putting it in her mouth.

Aaron shook his head. “You could make your own, you know,” he said to Liv before standing up with his own plate in his hand and giving Robert a brief pat on the shoulder, “And you need to actually eat in a morning.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Breakfast is overrated.”

“Most important meal of the day, breakfast,” Chas joined the conversation from her place on the sofa, “Although it is the most boring, really, when you think about it?”

Liv wrinkled her nose, “This conversation is boring.”

“Oi” Aaron lightly poked his sister in the arm, “Shut-it you.”

“She has a point,” Robert said, nodding at the youngster and earning himself a small nod in reply. 

Aaron looked between the two blondes in his life disbelievingly. However, before he had chance to say anything in defence of the Full English or bacon sarnie, Marlon rushed into the backroom.

“Chas, you couldn’t by any chance give us a hand?” he said, wiping his brow.

Chas frowned at him, “Where’s Vic?”

“Oh, she’s phoned in sick again,” Marlon said, a little exasperatedly, “I mean, it’s not her fault but we’ve got that coach party coming and-“

“I’m coming,” Chas cut in, to stop the chef from going on a rant, “We’ll get sorted. No worries.” She started towards the door and the pair of them were about to leave when Robert spoke up,

“What’s up with Vic?” 

Marlon blinked at him and then focussed, “Oh. Some cold bug thing or something.”

“Oh right,” Robert bobbed his head as Marlon and Chas left.

“Adam was sneezing all of yesterday,” Aaron said, giving Robert a nudge as he noticed lines of concern appearing on his forehead.

Robert looked up at him and nodded, “Yeah, she’ll be fine.” He was already poised to send his sister a text message though, just to make sure.

“How about an apple?”

It took a second for Robert to notice that question was directed at him and that his boyfriend was watching him with the fruit held out. He was momentarily confused,

“Eh?”

“For breakfast,” Aaron clarified.

Robert snorted in realisation and took the apple, “You are a proper fuss pot sometimes.”

Leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, Aaron smiled, “Just want to keep you healthy.”

Robert smirked and reached his hands up to pull Aaron back for a proper kiss, “Oh yeah. And why would that be?”

Liv groaned beside them, “Hello? I am here, you know”

Aaron and Robert chuckled with their foreheads still pressed together. 

….

David’s Shop

“Dad?” David said, glancing up at Eric as he stacked some shelves rather forcefully, “Not that I am not grateful for your help but…don’t you have a B&B to run?”

Eric stopped immediately but didn’t turn around. The line of his shoulders was tense and David sighed, 

“What has Doug done now?”

Eric turned then, “What hasn’t he done? That should be the question.”

David rolled his eyes, “Dad, you are going to have to talk to him.”

“Talk to him?” Eric’s eyes went wild and he laughed without humour, “Talk to him? That man has his head so far up his own-“

“Dad!” David interrupted with a pointed look as he gestured towards Jacob who was also stacking shelves nearby.

Jacob laughed, “Come on, dad. I’ve heard worse.”

“Fair enough,” David said and then he frowned, “Hang on- where?”

Jacob snorted, “I am thirteen. Not three.” David nodded but then Jacob continued, “And you stubbed your toe yesterday.”

“Hey,” David exclaimed, gesturing to his son with a clipboard, “That hurt!”

“What hurt?” Tracy asked as she entered the room behind them.

“When dad stubbed his toe,” Jacob told him.

Tracy laughed and smiled at David, “Oh yeah, you were such a baby.”

“Oi,” David wrinkled his nose and then put on a sad face, “I could have lost a nail.”

Tracy wrapped her arms around his neck and lent in for a kiss, “Awww…I know. You were very brave.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” David replied softly. 

Eric and Jacob shared a roll of eyes but equally a smile; it wasn’t hard to see that Tracy was proving good for David. 

“Anyway,” Tracy said, when they pulled apart, “I’ve come to see if you fancied a night out?”

David couldn’t help it, his eyes automatically flicked to Jacob. His son shrugged,

“I’ll be alright,” he said, he tilted his head towards Eric with a smirk, “I can help grandad to think of ways to deal with his new best friend.”

David laughed and then looked back at his girlfriend, “Looks like we are going out then.”

“Cool,” Tracy said, then she narrowed her eyes in question at Eric, “Who’s your new best friend?”

Eric gritted his teeth, “Doug Potts.”

“Oh,” Tracy snorted, “Have fun then.”

…

The Scrapyard

Adam sat at his desk unable to concentrate. He had a tissue shoved to his nose and his head felt huge. He barely even noticed when Robert entered the cabin.

“Well, you look like the picture of health,” the older man commented as he walked passed on the way to his own desk. 

“Huh?” Adam glanced up with a sniff, “Oh don’t start, mate. I can’t handle it, today.”

Robert shook his head, “Sounds like you could do to be at home with Vic.”

“Why would you say that?” Adam sat up, suddenly all defensive.

Robert frowned at him, “Because…she is full of a cold too? Marlon said she’d phoned in sick.”

“Oh right, yeah,” Adam’s shoulders dropped and he nodded, “Yeah, she’s just got a cold, she’ll be fine.”

“Adam? Vic is ok, right?”

Adam starred at him a moment, “Yeah, she’ll be ok. Just a bug.”

There was something wrong. Robert could tell instantly. He watched the younger man try and get back to work and decided then that he would go and visit his sister. She had replied to his texts but they were much more brief than usual and now Adam was acting strange. Also he had Andy’s words- ‘Look after Diane and Vic’- ringing around in his head. He walked back outside the cabin, pulled out his phone and called Nicola,

“Hello…yeah Nicola…can you or Jimmy finish the Smith files? There is somewhere I need to be…”

…

Nicola and Jimmy’s

Nicola hung up the phone. “I don’t believe it,“ she seethed, “Robert’s got somewhere he needs to be, apparently, so we are going to have to finish the Smith contract.”

Jimmy’s eyebrow’s shot up, “We? Nicola, you’ve got physio this afternoon and I have to take the kids to-“

“Jimmy!” Nicola cut in, “You know as well as I do that that contract is big business. Look, my dad can have the kids. You’ll have to hop foot it to the yard.”

“Right,” Jimmy found he didn’t have the energy to put up a fight. 

“I’ll call my dad,” Nicola said already pushing the buttons on her phone. She sighed as her husband didn’t move, “Jimmy, get moving!”

Jimmy looked at her confused but then he got what she meant and heaved himself out of his chair. He felt every bit his age and then some. He started to move out of the room but then Nicola called him back,

“Wait! I need you to help me do my hair.” 

…

The Café

Moira searched her purse for change and handed it over to Brenda. 

“Thanks, love,” Brenda smiled, placing the money in the till. She looked up back up with concerned eyes, “How are you doing anyway?”

Moira frowned slightly, taking hold of her cup. Brenda leaned forward and continued with a whisper, “I meant, you know, Cain and the divorce?”

Sighing, Moira forced a smile, “I’m fine.”

Brenda nodded, “Well, if you ask me, you’ve had a lucky escape, I mean, Cain was never-“

“Brenda!” Carly cut in with gritted teeth as she rounded the counter, “The table over by the window has had a spill.”

“Why are you telling me?” Brenda asked with raised brows. 

“Because…I need to clear these,” Carly said, gesturing to the older lady with the cups she had in her hands. 

“Well, alright then,” Brenda replied shortly as she grabbed a cloth and left. 

Moira smiled at Carly gratefully, “Thanks for that.”

“No worries,” Carly said, placing the cups on the side and turning to face her properly.

“Had enough of those types of questions for a lifetime,” Moira said, looking down sadly. 

Carly nodded and touched her arm in support, “Hey, look, why don’t you join me, Leyla and Vanessa for a drink later?”

Moira flicked her eyes to the younger lady, “I’m not sure, I-“

“Oh come on,” Carly encouraged and then she decided to offer up something Marlon had told her, “Charity won’t be there.”

Moira looked at her properly and slowly started nodding, “Alright, why not?”

“Great,” Carly replied with a genuine warm smile, which gave Moira a much needed boost. 

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments :-)

The Woolpack

“I thought he had enough going on at the moment,” Chas said to Lisa as she put some glasses away. 

Lisa nodded, “I know, love, but when we get our Belle back, he needs to be in a good place and I’m worried that he’s going to fall apart.”

Chas touched Lisa’s hand gently, “Right, well, I’ll call him and see if he wants to come in today. Although, he won’t get much of a break here.” She gestured around to the packed pub. 

Lisa glanced around and then shrugged, “It’ll keep him busy for a while though.”

Chas frowned, “What about you though, Lees? Here you are thinking about Jemaine and- “

“I’ll be ok,” Lisa smiled, although it didn’t reach her eyes, “Just got to keep going. For Belle.”

Chas squeezed her hand and Lisa blinked back tears. 

“Woah, what’s going on in here?” Ronnie’s voice suddenly appeared behind them. He waved his hand at the tables which were packed with pensioners. 

Lisa pulled her hand back from Chas and wiped at her eyes, “Oh, hiya, love.”

“Hey,” Ronnie greeted, with a smile as he stood beside her. He rocked on his feet and looked at Chas, “So, I’m guessing, if I want some grub, I’ll be waiting a while?”

Chas snorted, “Either that or Marlon will actually start throwing things.” She rolled her eyes and then explained, “Harriet has arranged some church thing and asked if she could book her flock in for dinner.”

“Ah,” Ronnie said, then he turned to Lisa, “You fancy grabbing some dinner with me in the café?”

Lisa shook her head and was about to offer up an excuse but Chas spoke up, “You do need to eat, Lees. You have to look after yourself too.”

“I agree,” Ronnie said kindly, “Come on. My treat.”

Lisa looked to Chas as if for reassurance and the younger lady smiled. “Go on then,” Lisa decided. She and Ronnie took off to leave but found that someone was coming through the door. Lawrence. 

“Ronnie…I…I didn’t know you were back?” he stammered out upon seeing the other man.

Ronnie raised his brows, “Yeah, yesterday.”

Lisa glanced between the two men feeling awkward. “I can meet you over in the café…” she said to Ronnie.

Ronnie looked at her and shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine. Let’s go.”

Lawrence moved so that they could get past only at the last second, he caught Ronnie’s arm, “How’s, erm, how’s your brother?”

Ronnie narrowed his eyes and then softened them when it seemed Lawrence was genuinely concerned, “He’ll be ok.”

“Good,” Lawrence stated, releasing Ronnie’s arm, “That’s good.”

Ronnie nodded and thought about saying something else but decided against it. He turned back towards Lisa and they left the pub together. 

...

 

Victoria and Adam’s

Vic sat on the sofa, in her pyjamas, with her knees tucked under her chin. She had been watching endless Friends reruns all morning; seeking comfort in the familiar words and characters. She had tried flicking onto another channel earlier on but for some reason it felt like she was letting strangers into her home and that was not what she needed right now. She reached across to the table for a tissue in order to wipe her nose. She hadn’t been lying to Marlon entirely; she really did have a cold. Although, it wasn’t as bad as her husband’s and that made her feel guilty. She shifted on the sofa and tried to focus on the TV again. She hated how jittery, she felt. She never intended to stay off work again but the thought of leaving the house made her head spin. She had faked a coughing fit to try and stop Adam from worrying too much although she knew, he was starting to be concerned about her lack of interaction with the outside world. More guilt. Tears started to prick at her eyes.

A knock at the door made her flinch sharply. Her eyes darted around as panic began to build through her entire body. She hugged her knees tighter and as the blood started pounding in her ears, she almost missed her brother’s shout,

“Vic? Vic? I’ve just come to see if you are alright?”

…

David’s Shop

“So…what did you have planned for tonight?” David asked, leaning on the counter, “Because there is a film out at the moment where a guy turns into a cat and it, well, it sounds pretty good.”

“Really?” Tracy said, unimpressed. 

“Oh come on!” David exclaimed, “I think it would be ace to be a cat!”

Tracy wrinkled her nose, “Why?”

“Nine lives, for a start,” David stated like it was obvious.

“You do know, that isn’t a thing, right?” Ross said placing his items down on the counter, “Pretty sure that when a cat’s dead, it’s dead.”

David frowned, “Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?”

Ross smirked and winked, “I try.”

“No, I thought we could go into town. Few drinks,” Tracy said, addressing the original question.

David’s eyes lit up, “We could try that new cocktail place?”

Ross snorted loudly, “Cocktails?”

“Yeah…” David felt defensive, “What’s wrong with that?” He handed Ross his bagged shopping.

“Oh nothing. Nothing.” Ross laughed, taking the bag, “You enjoy your Strawberry Woo Woo’s all you want, mate.” Then he turned to leave.

David shouted after him, “I will, mate!”

…

The Scrapyard

“Yes, Adam, I’m here now, mate,” Aaron said, on the phone as he trudged up the cabin steps, “Yep…yep…bless you...yeah I…bless you…I’ll sort it, don’t worry. Bye.” He pushed the door open and started pulling off his gloves. 

He glanced around the cabin, surprised not to see Robert there but then did a double take at the man who was sat at his boyfriend’s desk. Jimmy was fast asleep with his head rested precariously on one hand. 

Aaron was briefly left wondering what to do when sure enough, Jimmy’s head slipped from his hand and he sat bolt upright awake. Aaron almost laughed but he caught the almost manic look in Jimmy’s eyes and found he was more concerned. 

When Jimmy finally started to settle as to where he was, his eyes focussed on the younger man, “Aaron? I was..erm…I was just…” He faffed around aimlessly with some paperwork on his desk. 

“Jimmy?” Aaron asked, “Are you ok?”

Jimmy tried to keep up a pretence but then he dropped the papers and let his shoulders sag in defeat.


End file.
